Flame of Penance
by Big Snakeman
Summary: I knew that the paranormal existed, I just didn’t know how interwoven I was to the supernatural world. Now armed with a mystical chain, a motorcycle, the Lotus Blade and my hell-blazed eyes, there will be no redemption for the wicked. - Ron Stoppable
1. Prologue: Destiny’s Blaze

**The Flame of Penance**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible is under ownership of Disney while Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel Comics.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Prologue: Destiny's Blaze

* * *

The situation was dire as a blonde-haired eighteen year old male with freckles on his face was running for dear life in a junk yard in Brooklyn, New York. The man was Ron Stoppable, and currently, all he could do at the moment was run.

"What's the matter, outsider?" a voice taunted from above him as he kept running. "Why don't you use your Mystical Monkey Powers?" This was the voice of the ninja traitor of Yamanouchi, Fukushima.

"You know exactly why," Ron replied as he kept up his pace. "I don't know how you managed to nullify my powers, but if it were just you and me, oooooh," Ron growled in frustration as a bunch of hulking men were also chasing him.

"No thanks," Fukushima replied as he threw several shuriken at Ron. "I've already lost my honor to you, so I'd rather take pleasure in your torture," he finished while he watched with glee as one of them embedded in Ron's back.

Ron winced in pain, but kept running, knowing that he wouldn't be of any use to Kim if he was dead. What he didn't notice was that he seemed to be headed in a specific direction, like something was guiding him.

Fukushima jumped from on top of the junk heaps and straight towards Ron with his foot extended. His kick landed right onto Ron's wound, pushing the shuriken deeper.

Fortunately for Ron, the area the projectile initially hit wasn't near any of his vital organs.

"Why don't you fight back?" Fukushima asked rhetorically as he started to slash at Ron with a katana he pulled out of a sheith strapped on his back, being careful not to hit any of Ron's vital organs. He sliced Ron's legs and arms, stabbed both of his hands and thrusted the blade straight through his back and out of his torso, severing his spinal cord.

Ron could only lay there and drag himself to where he was headed, which was only a few feet away.

"You're still alive after all of that?" Fukushima asked, slightly astonished. "Impressive," he told him as he walked away. "I'll leave you dieing here, you don't have but a few more minutes anyway," the traitorous ninja said as he walked away. "Maybe I'll have my way with that woman you cherish so much," he finished with a devious smirk.

"NO!! LEAVE KP ALONE," Ron shouted, which only caused Fukushima's smirk to widen into an evil grin.

In about a minute Ron was alone, his eyes were drifting closed, his thought were revolving around one thing, or person, in this case. "Get up, move," he told his legs, knowing that he was paralyzed from the waste down. He still kept, unconsciously dragging himself towards toward that one specific junk heap. "PLEASE!!"

'How far wouldst thou go to save thine woman?' a bodiless voice spoke in an old english dialect.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

'Please answer,' the voice said.

"I'd sell my soul and face eternal torture if it would ensure Kim's safety," Ron admitted to the voice.

'I'm not a demon, thine soul is safe,' the voice said in admiration at the honesty in the young man's voice. 'If thou wisheth for the power, then move towards the light.'

And Ron started seeing something glowing at the bottom of the junk pile he was pulling himself towards. He saw one of the glowing pieces within his reach, so he did just that and used the last of his strength to grab the piece, his blood flowing out of his wounds. The moment his bloody hand touched the piece, a burst of flames erupted from beneath him and the motorcycle he just touched.

-

In the Stoppable household, a woman started screaming, waking everyone in the household. Then, as suddenly as she started she stopped.

The only thing that could be heard within the walls was a baby crying, to which the current tenants of the house ran towards the nursery and to check on her.

As the man checked his wife's pulse, he feared the worse when he didn't get one, "James, call an ambulance."

-

"Vhat vas zhat?" a short, yellow-skinned man said in a heavy german accent. He was standing in front of a woman with auburn colored hair, green eyes and was currently covered in some sort of muck.

"I don't know," this came from a muscular man with long blonde hair and a goatie. "Seriously."

"That's the area where I left Stoppable to die," Fukushima told them as he prepared for the worst. He was shaking a bit, but what really got his fear on a high level was when he finally realized, "The barrier has been destroyed."

"You mean the one that kept the dude from using his freaky Monkey Mojo?" Motor Ed asked before he added, "Seriously."

"Did you really need to ask that?" another voice, that sounded altered from that of a normal human's voice. The owner of this voice was green, a bit ripped and looked to be covered in muck. "And what's there to worry about? You told us yourself that the monkey magic couldn't heal wounds, so the squeeb can't possibly be a threat now," he said to Fukushima,

"I understand vhat you are saying, Gill, but how do you explain zhe explosion and zhe barrier dropping?" Dementor inquired as he began to worry even more.

"This place is a junk yard, so some of the cars probably still have fuel in them, and some metal scraping against one another could have sparked and lit it," Gill told the German genius. "And the flames could have just as easily hit one of those pieces of paper you used to form the barrier," he finished, satisfied with his explanation. He then added with an evil grin, "Besides, the squeeb couldn't have possibly survived that explosion without those monkey powers."

As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss.

The woman was squirming in the muck, trying to maneuver at least one hand into her pocket, to see if she can at least find, maybe a laser or something to get herself out.

"It's useless, Possible," Gill told her as she continued her struggling. "That muck is concentrated, so it won't be coming off any time soon."

"Indeed, especially since ve confiscated all of your veapons und gadgets," Dementor told her, causing her to glare at him. "Ve'll break that spirit of yours soon enough, Kim Possible," he finished.

Everyone else laughed at this, save for Motor Ed, who just played the air-guitar.

During this supposed moment of defeat, Kim noticed that the flames seemed to be moving towards their location while not leaving any behind. 'Weird,' she thought, but still kept her composure.

A huge crash caused everyone to look in the direction Kim was looking. And the figure they saw surprised everyone.

Dementor himself started shaking, 'No, he can't be real.'

The figure was riding a motorcycle with wheels engulfed in flames and what looked like a battering ram in the shape of a skull as a figurehead. The figure himself was wearing a leather jacket and pants with spikes extending farther out of the shoulders than most. He was wearing a metal belt, boots and what looked like gauntlets, all with spikes on them. He had two chains slung in an x around his shoulders. But his most distiguishing feature was his head, which was a blazing skull.

The first word anyone heard, was, "Nice look, and what a wicked ride."

Everyone looked at Motor Ed like he was an idiot.

Given the state of his look, the biker couldn't smirk, but everyone seemed to just feel it.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing to you," the biker retorted as he pulled one of his chains off, and it seemed to extend when he flung it towards Motor Ed's monster truck. The chain wrapped around a hook in the machine and the biker used both hands and flung the truck over him and onto its back.

"Mein henchmen, abort," Dementor yelled as he pushed a button on his watch. The jetpack on his back started and he flew out of there. All those who were on Dementor's payrole pushed similar buttons and started flying after their boss.

There were only a few subordinates left and they were working for Motor Ed.

"Get him, he trashed my ride," Motor Ed said and all the punk gangsters he recruited started pulled out weapons you would find off the street, pipes, bottles, wrenches, crow bars, etc.

The biker just whipped his chain towards the mechanic and wrapped it around him. He then pulled the chain and Ed towards him and swung him at all of the gangsters. Needless to say, everyone involve with that tussle was unconscious, save for the biker himself. He just whipped the chain back around his shoulder.

Kim could help but smirk at how the mysterious vigilant biker dealt with the superior numbers. "It looks to me that you picked the wrong city to set up a trap," Kim retorted.

Gill's response was to cover her mouth with his muck, unfortunately, he also covered her nose as well.

Fukushima just slammed her head with the hilt of his katana.

Kim winced in pain but managed to keep herself conscious.

The biker didn't seem to take too kindly to how they were treating Kim, and pointed at Gill and motioned for him to come forward.

Gill complied, thinking he had an edge on this guy, walking forward as he began to think about what he'll do.

"Hand to hand, no weapons," the biker said to Gill.

Gill just smirked. "Fine by me," he said right before he fired several blobs of muck out of his mouth and right at the biker.

The biker simply held his hand out and flames shot out, burning all of the muck Gill fired.

This left Gill to be hesitant about how to fight this guy, so he just ran right at him, trying to swipe him with his claws.

The biker responded by simply ducking and giving Gill a strong uppercut into his jaw as he rose. The pain was increased given the spikes on the bikers glove. The biker then just slammed Gill right on the top of his head, leaving him out cold. He just tossed Gill aside, and looked around, only to see that Fukushima wasn't around, so he walked towards Kim.

Said person was a little fearful, but also grateful for the guy's help. The thankful look turned to a look of fear as she saw Fukushima try and attack with a downward strike, capable of slicing most in half.

The biker simply grabbed the chain with his left hand. The chain morphed into a katana and the biker blocked the attempt at a killing strike, all without looking.

Fukushima was suprised at how quickly the biker was able to react, but what shocked him even more was that he recognised the katana. "The Lotus Blade, but that's impossible, you can only bring out its full potential if you're blessed with..." he stopped his mumbling as he realised the identity of the biker.

The biker simply turned to the traitorous ninja and gave him a serious right hook. "Ain't irony a bitch," he said as he walked towards Fukushima.

Fukushima was frozen with fear as the biker walked towards him.

The biker picked up Fukushima's katana and melted it in his hands, he then pointed at Fukushima and said, "Guilty." He then picked him up up by the scruff of his gi, "Look into my eye," he said. "Your soul is stained by the blood of innocence, feel their pain."

Kim could only wince at the sound of Fukushima's screaming as she saw the biker holding him up. Due to lack of air and the blow the, currently screaming, ninja had given her, consciousness was slipping from her grasp. Right before she passed out she vaguely recalled seeing the biker's pants falling down. "Aww, man, what is the deal?" was all she heard as she lost consciousness.

* * *

End of Chapter

Pilot chapter, not an original idea, but certainly an interesting one. Ron Stoppable, basically taking up the role of Daniel Ketch. Now I haven't really read much of the Ghost Rider comics, but I do tend to read up on a few things to insure that the references are accurate. And Ron is capable of wielding the chain as well as the Lotus Blade, so that's two weapons that can change shape.

I like writing, but I also gain satisfaction from knowing that others are enjoying my work as well, so Read and Review let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Action

**The Flame of Penance**

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is under ownership of Disney while Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel Comics.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Chapter 1: Taking Action

* * *

Kim woke up in a familiar room, just not hers.

Her family had been staying at the Stoppable household until their house was finished being rebuilt.

Kim was thinking about what happened and was wondering if all that was just a dream. She looked down to see herself in her sleeping attire and her gaze slid to the right as she saw Ron sleeping with only a blanket and pillow next to the bed. She could also see that not only does he roll around in his sleep, but also that he didn't sleep with a shirt on. This brought a blush to her face as she was reminded of how well-toned, despite how skinny, he was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Kimmunicator chimed, which, for some strange reason, caused Ron to stir from his slumber.

"Go, Wade," Kim said as she yawned a bit.

"Ron, your mother is in the hospital for severe cardiac arrest," Wade told them in an alarmed tone.

"Laments terms please," Ron said as he yawned himself awake.

"Ron, your mom had a heart attack," Kim told him, equally as alarmed as Wade.

Ron understood that and was wide awake now. He ran straight into he closet and out completely ready.

Kim was slightly amazed at how fast Ron was able to get dressed. She ran to her suit case and Ron left the room to give her privacy. After a few minutes she was ready as well.

They both got into the Sloth and headed straight for Middleton General.

-

A middle-age woman with dark brown hair, wearing a violet jump-suit and an eye-patch over her left eye, walked to one of her subordinates, to which they stood in full attention.

"At ease," she told them and asked. "What's the status?"

"For the most part, their all fine, physically," on of the medical researchers told her. "They all have injuries that indicate a vicious, and rather short, fight, though Motor Ed has a mild concussion."

"So what all information was recieved from them?" she asked her interrogation officer with a bit of curiosity.

"Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure," he answered in all honesty. "The only real conclusion I can draw is that Ms. Possible wasn't the one that left them in this state."

"Oh?" she asked. "Was it her partner, Ron Stoppable?"

"Not from what I can tell," the officer admitted to his superior. "Going by all the information given by the prisoners, the whole thing was a trap, and the ninja had not only mortally wounded him, but also paralyzed him from the waist down."

"I did the inspection myself and found no traces of Ron Stoppable or Kim Possible ever being there," she told her subordinate. "Although there was what looked like a line that was burnt into the ground in the shape of motorcycle tracks starting from a junk pile that looked like some sort of explosion happened there and lead to where we found them, and then leading away and out of the junk yard," she finished with a hand to her chin.

"Well there is something else," the interrogation officer admitted.

"What is it?" another voice said as he walked in.

All three looked and then suddenly stood in attention and saluted the man walking in. The man stood at roughly 6'1", had brown hair with some gray at his temples, brown eyes, wearing a blue jumpsuit with a long trenchcoat over it and a patch over his left eye. "At ease," he ordered as he smirked at them.

"Permission to speak freely, Commander Fury," the woman said to the man, now known as Fury.

"Granted, Director," Fury nodded to his subordinate.

"What brings you here?" Dr. Director asked.

"I had a bit of free time and I decided to see what our subdivisions were up to," Fury answered her.

"We've recently apprehended three minor terrorists and apparently were beaten to the punch, as we found everyone, save for a small faction, all unconscious and were worse for wear," Dr. Director replied. "I was about to finish asking about what our interrogation expert had found out when you walked in," she finished.

Fury nodded and they both looked to the man with the info.

"Well, from what we've gotten out of them, due to the habits and conditions of the ones I was able to speak to, I'd concluded that either they hallucinated or they got some nightmares mixed up with reality," the interrogation officer told them.

"How so?" both asked.

"Well, they were both saying that they were beaten by a biker with a bike with flaming wheels and a blazing skull as a head," he told them. "But given the investigation, their statement might not be as farfetched as I'd first thought," he finished.

"Indeed," Fury thought aloud, causing attention to be drawn to him. "Tell me, who was it that was reported to be there but hadn't been accounted for?" he asked with a bit of intrigue.

"The science terrorist known as Hanz Demenz, otherwise known as Dr. Dementor," the interrogation officer replied. "From what our prisoners reported, he had retreated shortly after the biker had, from what they told me, destroyed a monster truck by flinging it over his head with a chain that had extended and hooked around the front axel," he finished.

Fury just nodded and turned to Dr. Director, "I think I should dispatch some of our higher field agents to retrieve Dementor."

"Why take such actions, commander?" Dr. Director question curiously.

"I have a good feeling of who our vigilant is, I just need final confirmation from someone who wasn't knocked out," he explained to his subordinate. "Director, I'll allow you to choose one agent to assist in leading this capture."

"Sir, that still doesn't explain why," Dr. Director stated.

"I've met an older version of the vigilant described," Fury explained to her. "If it's one for this generation and if we can contact him, we might have ourselves a very powerful ally in the future, be it near or distant," he finished.

-

As they were driving Kim looked at Ron, "I know you're scared, especially with this unexpected development."

"Actually, Kim, it wasn't entirely unexpected," Ron admitted to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly curious about what Ron was going to say.

"Mom has had heart problems for years," he told her. "Every doctor she saw was amazed that she was still alive for the past five year, let alone the whole Lorwardian invasion," he finished. "Though I'm doubting it, I really hope mom will be okay," he said to his girlfriend.

Kim gave Ron a reassuring smile, "Let's just hope for the best."

Ron smiled back, but he just couldn't feel as optimistic at the moment. Something in the back of his head kept him fearing for the worst as they parked the car.

Ron ran to the front desk and said, "Where's my mom? I need to see her."

"Would you please give us the room number for Naomi Stoppable?" Kim asked politely as she walked up behind the stressing Ron.

The woman at the front desk did just that and Ron rushed to the room, dragging Kim behind him. Being that they frequently visited Kim's mother when they were younger, they pretty much knew the place inside and out.

When they reached the room, they saw that everyone had a downcast look, even Hana looked sad.

"How bad is it?" Kim asked for Ron, seeing as he was a tad afraid of the answer.

"Bad," a blue-eyed, red-haired woman replied. "She died before she even left the house."

"When was that?" Ron asked. "And why didn't we find out until this morning?"

"You two were in the middle of a mission in Brooklyn," a middle-aged man with brown and some gray hair replied. "We didn't want your lives to be lost because of lack of concentration."

"What was the estimated T.O.D.?" Kim asked.

"In between 12:15 am and 12:20 am," a short middle-aged man with blonde hair and glasses told them while he was holding Hana. This man was Daniel Stoppable.

"If you consider the time zones, that's actually around the time we were both saved," Ron told them. "A flaming biker saved me and healed all the wounds that had been given to me before helping Kim. As it turns out, it was a trap."

"A flaming biker, you say?" Dr. James Possible thought with his hand on his chin. "Maybe I should call up Dr. Richards and see if his brother-in-law had been out at around 2:00 am."

"It wasn't the Human Torch, Dad," Kim told him. "His entire body wasn't engulfed in flames, just his head and the wheels of his bike, the rest of his outfit was that of a biker, and he used a chain that was apparently magic because not only did it extend, but it lifted Motor Ed's truck over his head without any indication of straining or breaking."

"More than that, his head was just a skull and flames, no skin," Ron said to them. "I don't know what he was called, but I do know that I owe him my life," he said to them

That was when Hana started crying, to which Ron walked over to her. This only caused her to cry out even louder.

"Hana, it's just me," Ron told her, hoping to calm her down.

She just looked up at him and he gave her his gentle smile. That was certainly enough for her to reach out to him.

Ron's smile deepened as he took his sister from his father's arms and she hugged him.

The presence Hana felt within Ron, although a tad scary at first, seemed to be comforting and didn't feel very hostile.

"Well, the only real thing we can do now is set up the date for the funeral," Daniel said, breaking the silence.

Everyone except Hana nodded.

* * *

End of Chapter

Kind of uneventful, but mostly I'm just trying to get the plotline down. Now this is set during the summer before they begin college, so don't be surprised about a few things that will happen. James Possible is a rocket scientist who was capable of caculating and build a rocket that is suppose to be the fastest man made object on earth, that would certainly give him enough credential to be considered one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet. Dr. Reed Richards is also a world renown rocket scientist, so them crossing paths a few times isn't farfetched.


End file.
